


Thank you

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: A conversation between friends about their partners.
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll be back in a minute, baby. I want to talk to Weiss.” Yang murmured as she kissed Blake softly. Blake smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

“Play nice.”

“Or what?” Blake simply cocked an eyebrow, grin turning sharp.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Blake teased lowly. Her sensitive hearing picked up on how Yang swallowed thickly. Having been dating for a month, she had quickly found out that the quickest way to shut her girlfriend up was to be as suggestive as possible. Yang talked a big game but she was just as weak at the knees as anyone else.

“I’m just going to go. Before you seduce me, you temptress.” Blake let out a giggle as her partner left the room with what certainly was a purposeful sway to her hips. Blake sighed dreamily. It had taken her some time to stop feeling like Yang was a hero just for doing what should be expected in a healthy relationship. Adam had so warped her view of love that everything that Yang did felt like a goddess bestowing a gift upon her. Hell, some days she still felt in awe of the beautiful woman she got to crawl into bed with each night. But she now knew that this is what a normal relationship was. That she was being treated this way, not because Yang was some hero, but because she, Blake, deserved it. That’s not to say all of Blake’s scars were healed. Far from it. She still had plenty of bad days. But she was healing. She was learning. And she knew that she had always deserved more than what he taught her.

“Hey Blake!” Blake was jerked out of her reverie by her friend, leader and girlfriend’s sister jumping onto her bed. Blake let out an amused laugh. Ruby Rose, ladies, gentlemen and everyone in between. The absolute definition of purity. That was currently smirking at her. “Stop daydreaming about sucking my sister’s soul out through her mouth, please. I need to talk to you.” Blake immediately choked.

“Ruby Rose!” She coughed out.

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist.” Ruby grinned cheekily.

“Gods. Weiss is such a bad influence on you.” Blake muttered. But she smiled at the goofy smile that crossed the young leader’s face. She knew that look. Yang directed it her often enough. “Oh, you poor little lovesick puppy.” Blake laughed, dodging the pillow that was thrown at her.

“Ugh, you’re just as bad as your girlfriend!” Ruby laughed. “I wanted to talk to you about Yang.” Blake sighed softly. The sisters were fiercely protective of each other so she expected a talk like this.

“Is this the part where you threaten to cut me into teeny, tiny pieces with Crescent Rose if I hurt your sister again?” Blake jokes weakly. Ruby’s eyes widened in horror as she flailed her hands around.

“Nononono! No! That’s not- I know you didn’t mea- I know you wouldn’t hurt her!” Ruby yelped. Blake blinked at her in surprise. “I trust you! More importantly, Yang trusts you and that’s what matters. I just wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?! For what?!” Blake gasped at her friend.

“You did something that no one has ever been able to do. You proved Yang wrong. That just because people leave, it doesn’t mean they don’t care. You showed her that people sometimes leave because they care so much and are so scared of something happening to her. You proved that some people come back.” Ruby sniffed. “You taught her that she’s worth staying around for. She doesn’t like to admit it, but Yang has been hurt. A lot. And she’s still dealing with a lot of those scars. And I know she suffered with the loss of her arm and still struggles with it. And with what happened in Argus, too.” Blake flinched lightly. It was getting easier. But it still hurt. For both her and Yang. “You make it easier for her. You make her happier. Brighter. She’s more herself with you. I wanted to thank you for that.” Blake reached over and pulled Ruby into a hug.

“You don’t need to thank me, Ruby. She’s done so much for me, too.” She she whispered. “I love her. I’ll always be here for her. For as long as she’ll have me. Which is probably forever if she has any say about it.” She finished lightly, earning a watery chuckle from them both. Ruby pulled back and smiled at her. Blake smiled back, blinking slowly at her friend affectionately.

“Good. So when are you going to propose? Oh! Is it going to be a grand gesture? Or something small and casual? Wait! You could do a flash mob!”

What? Ruby! I’ve only been officially dating her for a month! I’m not marrying your sister yet!”

“But Blaaake! Then you would be my sister in law!” Blake sighed wearily. She felt a surge of admiration for her girlfriend for growing up with this girl. Ruby was energetic as a sixteen year old. What the hell was she like as a six year old?! But she couldn’t help but smile when her friend snickered.

She had always wanted a little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Weiss. I want to talk to you for a minute.” Yang smiled at her friend. Weiss rolled her eyes affectionately.

“Fine. If you must, you big brute.” No longer was it said with a sharp barb. Weiss had definitely softened up. “Come sit.” Yang obliged, sitting next to Weiss on the couch.

“So. About Ruby.” Weiss immediately shot her a worried look.

“Ruby? Is she okay? Do I need to use my glyphs?” Yang let out a snort. Protective Weiss was protective.

“She’s fine, Weiss. I just wanted to thank you.”

“You have many thing to thank me for, Xiao Long.” Weiss quipped with a playful upturn of her nose. “Be more specific. Yang huffed, slightly annoyed.

“I just wanted to say thanks for being there for Ruby. She’s never had a friend that she could be super close to so it’s really reassuring to see her have you. You’ve helped her grow a lot and I know that, as long as she has you, I don’t have to worry.” Weiss scoffed, blushing profusely.

“There’s no need to thank me, you dunce! Ruby is… very dear to me. She’s a dolt. But she’s my dolt.” Weiss murmured fondly, a small half smile that was solely reserved for Ruby on her face as she looked down at her lap. Yang grinned.

“Aww, Weiss! You’ve gone soft!” Yang squealed playfully as she pulled her friend into a big bear hug.

“Yang! Get off of me! Blake! Get in here and control your woman!”

“Just because I’m dating her doesn’t mean I can control her. You’re on your own, Schnee!” Blake called out. Yang grinned and nuzzled Weiss’s cheek playfully.

“Ruby! Help!”


End file.
